Until You Came Along
by ral7224
Summary: Everything was perfectly fine... until you came along.
1. Chapter 1

**TADA! This new project I've been working on for awhile. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look at him! How can anyone like him?" I said to my best friend Amber.  
"I don't know," she muttered her usual response.  
"Are you even listening?" I shouted.  
"I don't know."  
"Amber!" I shouted, shaking her shoulder.  
"What?" she complained.  
"Please listen to me!"  
"Nina! You complain about Fabian Rutter all the time! I understand you're obsession with him."  
"Obsession?!" I shrieked.  
Amber nodded. "Admit it. You talk about him all the time. You are head over heels in love with him."  
"Amber Millington! I am not in love with him!"  
"But you are. I am an expert in this," she stated.  
I looked down and shook my head. "I can't believe you."  
"Nina! Now you're talking about him to noodles! It's love I tell you," she said in a dreamy voice.  
I rolled my eyes and took a large bite of noodles.  
Right now, Amber and I were sitting at a large stone table, eating lunch. Amber had some elaborate sandwich, while I just had noodles.  
"Who is Nina in love with now?" a voice called from behind us. We turned around to see our friends, Patricia and Mara, headed our way. The two sat down. "Out with it," Patricia said.  
"Fabian Rutter," Amber stated. I rolled my eyes again.  
"Fabian? I thought you hated him," Mara replied.  
"I do. Amber is the one who thinks I love him," I replied.  
"I understand why you hate him. His friend Eddie is a real ass," Patricia declared.  
"Patricia!" Mara yelled.  
"Oh Mara calm down. We all know he is. He walks around like he owns the school," Patricia said. She stood up and walked around, doing her best impression of Eddie Miller.  
"Williamson!" a guy shouted. We all turned around to see Eddie and the others, including Fabian, staring at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut it, Eddison!" Patricia yelled. She turned around and sat back down next to Mara. I could tell that her cheeks had a tint to them, but I ignored it. "I hate him so much," she fumed.

Amber leaned over to me and whispered, "She's in love with Eddie."

I choked on the noodles I had just placed in my mouth. Finally I swallowed them and felt like I could breathe.

"Are you alright?" Mara asked.

I nodded. "Just peachy," I said with fake enthusiasm.

Mara smiled and turned to Amber. "Are you going to the masquerade next weekend?"

"I heard about that."

"Am I the only confused one here? What are you talking about?"Patricia asked.

"You're not alone," I added.

"There's a masquerade next weekend," Amber replied.

"I understand that much," Patricia retorted.

"We're all going," Amber finished.

"Whoa now! I never agreed to this!" I said.

"I'm kidnapping you!" Amber shouted.

A few eyes turned to face us. Fabian Rutter was included. He gave us a glare that sent chills up my spine.

I pulled my eyes away from him and turned back to Amber and Mara. "What day is it?" I sighed.

"Next Saturday," Mara answered.

"I have work all day Saturday. I'm sorry, but I can't," I explained.

"Just tell Cecilia. She'll let you have the day off," Amber replied.

I sighed. "I can't do that. You know how busy we are on Saturdays."

"When was the last time you had a break?" Amber asked. I honestly tried to think of the last time I had the day off. Nothing came to mind. "See? It's been forever!"

I sighed. "Amber, you know I have to go to work. You understand why I need this job."  
"I know, I know," Amber sighed. Mara and Patricia nodded. That was the truth. They all knew exactly what I was going through.  
I was an orphan; a charity case.  
It all started when I was five.  
My parents were the people who did everything together. They were those sappy couples that you see everywhere. That's what I missed most about them.  
Anyway, it was August eighth. My parents, Caroline and Aaron Martin, had gone to dinner and saw a movie, leaving me at my Gran's. It was around eleven o'clock when they were coming home. I was already fast asleep... until my Gran woke me up and rushed me out the door.  
My parents were in the hospital; laying on their death beds, holding on for as long as they could.  
When I reached the hospital, my Gran broke out into the fastest run I had ever seen. I stumbled to keep up, knocking into some people throughout the process.  
There it was. Room 204.  
That number still haunts me.  
Gran hadn't even stopped to knock before swinging the door open and dashing through. I was still twenty yards behind her, so I took off even faster, ignoring the pain in my legs.  
Finally I reached the door. Inside was the most horrible thing I had ever laid my eyes on.  
My parents were laying in bed, all bloody and bandaged.  
Through it all, my dad still had hold of my mom's hand. He was gingerly tracing his finger over the back of it. She was facing him and had a kind smile traced along her face.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" I shrieked. They both turned towards me a frowned a bit.  
"Nina, don't scream. There are other people here," my dad said.  
"What happened?" I whispered.  
"Come here," my mom called. I carefully walked over towards them, stepping over each crack in the tile. Because if you step on a crack you would break your mom's back! And she doesn't really need that right now.  
Gran was sitting in the chair next to their beds. She beckoned for me to sit in her lap. I nodded and she picked me up and placed me on her left leg.  
"What happened?" I whimpered.  
Mom frowned. "Stay strong, Nina. Always stay strong," she replied.  
"I don't want to be strong! What happened?!" I yelled.  
"Nina Marie Martin!" my father demanded. I frowned. "Please stop yelling."  
"We were in our car and another car hit us," my mother said. I gasped. "Shhh."  
"Nina please listen to us," my dad replied. I instantly fell silent. "We're gonna be fine," he promised.  
But they weren't.  
They stayed overnight and where under constant observation by doctors and nurses. Both my mother and father drifted in and out of consciousness. They never stayed asleep for long. They always woke up when someone checked on them.  
I tried my hardest to stay awake for them, but around one AM, I finally slipped into a deep sleep. When I woke up at 7:35, I found myself in my bed at my Gran's house.  
Later that day we visited my parents again. When we reached their room, a doctor was in there. When I saw him I couldn't help but burst into tears.  
The doctor turned around and saw me. He knelt and whispered, "What's wrong?" I pointed a finger to my parents asleep in their beds. "Shhh. They'll be as good as new," I promise," he stood up and left to attend to other patients.  
They were never as good as new.  
They never had the chance.  
My parents died later that night, while Gran and I were there. My mother died first. We all deeply mourned her death.  
We never saw what was coming next.  
My father finally fell asleep and died within a few hours.  
They were gone.  
Now imagine this.  
You are a five-year-old girl living with her parents. One day her entire world turns upside down. Both if her parents are dead and she now has to attend a funeral for both of them.  
Thus the charity started.  
Everyone mourned with the young orphan. They all wanted to know if there was anything they could do.  
Every single time someone asked that question I wanted to yell at them. They couldn't bring my parents back! That as the only way they could help me!  
Another thing happened.  
I was bullied. Quite harshly if I may add.  
Everyone knew my story. Some classmates were sympathetic for me; other poked at the subject. They would make cruel jokes about them, or ask how they were doing. This lasted for years; several cruel years.  
It wasn't until high school that I felt better about things. Then again I did move to Britain to go to school.  
That's where Amber, Patricia, and Mara came along.  
They were always there for me. They understood my story and were always there if I needed anything.  
And I can't thank God enough for bringing them to me.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I have a few things to tell everyone.  
**

**1) I will try to update this story every other Wednesday along with 'Speak Now.' This isn't a very strict claim because I'm busy with school, but I will try my hardest. **

**2) Very sorry for the spacing in this story to be all spazzy. I wrote half of this on my iPod and half on my computer so it's really weird and it won't let me fix it. **

**3) Please review. I love you guys so much and I want to see who likes the story and who hates it, etc. Also give me any advice you have. Thanks! **

**xxx,  
ral7224 **


	2. Chapter 2

"Nina!" Cecilia yelled. I spun around, almost dropping my silver tray filled with a customer's order. "Can you get them seated?" she asked pointing to a few people who just walked through the door.  
"Sure thing," I replied.  
It was 4:57 and I was working hard at Val's diner. Today I had to work my shift along with Parker's, who called in sick. It wasn't that big if a deal, but I also have a few reports calling my name. I could already tell it was going to be a sleepless night.  
I quickly paced to the new customers at the door and told them they would be seated in a moment. Then I rushed halfway across the diner and served a family their orders. I barely had enough time to remember to breathe before I had to run back to the waiting customers.  
"Right this way," I muttered, out of breath.  
"Are you alright?" the customer asked. For the first time I actually saw and recognized their faces.  
Eddie Miller, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, Mick Campbell, and of course Fabian Rutter. I noticed it was Mick who had asked if I was okay.  
"I've been better. Right this way," I breathed and grabbed a few menus. I led them towards an empty table.  
Once they were seated, I put on a fake smile and asked, "What would you like to drink?"  
"Coke," Eddie muttered.  
"Same," Jerome replied.  
"Water," Mick said.  
"Ummmm," Alfie stalled. I rolled my eyes. "I guess Diet Coke."  
"Coffee," Fabian whispered, his eyes studying the menu.  
"I'll be right back," I muttered then stalked off towards Cecilia at the counter.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, while getting change for an older man sitting on one of the stools placed nearby.  
"Nothing. I need two Cokes, one Diet Coke, and coffee."  
"Not until you tell me what's up," she replied, placing her hand on her hips.  
I rolled my eyes once again. "Do you see those guys over there?" I asked. I took a quick peek at Fabian and the others. She followed my gaze. "I go to school with them," I said through gritted teeth.  
"Who are they?" she asked.  
"Eddie Miller, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, Mick Campbell. And worst of all Fabian Rutter."  
"Wait! Isn't Fabian Rutter that ass you're always telling me about?"Cecilia asked.  
I nodded. "That's the one."  
"Do you want me to serve him?" she asked. A devilish smile formed on her face.  
"No!" I yelled a tad but too loud. A few curious customers turned around and stared at me. "The worst you can do to any customer is spit in their food. And we know not to use that or we could be fired."  
She shrugged. "That hasn't stopped me before."  
"You didn't!"  
She placed a finger on her lip. "Shhh."  
"Just get me my drinks," I ordered, trying to hold in my laughter.  
"Fine," she muttered and turned around to fill my order. She quickly filled a mug with coffee, two glasses with Coke, one with water, and one with Diet Coke. She placed them all on a silver tray and sent me off.  
I quickly paced towards Fabian and his friends, making sure I was careful with their drinks.  
"Finally," Eddie muttered when I placed his Coke in front of them.  
"Sorry about that," I whispered. In fact I wasn't sorry. I wanted to pour his drink all over his head. "What can I get you to eat?"  
"Cheeseburger and fries," Jerome said.  
"Hamburger with just ketchup," Alfie requested.  
"Cheeseburger with everything," Mick replied.  
"Do you have hoagies?" Eddie asked.  
"I don't even know what that is," I replied.  
Eddie stared at me. "I guess I'll have a hamburger."  
"Just a small order of fries, please," Fabian asked.  
I nodded, writing each of their orders down on a small tablet. I turned to walk away, but Eddie stopped me.  
"Hey Martin? Try to bring it faster than you did our drinks. Okay?"  
"Eddison, you're lucky if I even bring you back your food," I replied than walked back to Cecilia.  
"What happened?" Cecilia asked.  
"I told Eddie what was on my mind," I replied, sliding the orders towards her. "Oh and add a bit of your DNA into the hamburger with all the dressings in it," I said thinking of Eddie's order.  
"Would you like to do the honor?"  
I shrugged. "Why thank you. That would be perfect."  
"Nina Martin, I have never been more proud of you. You can't let customers treat you like shit."  
I smiled. "I'll be back with more orders."

Thirty minutes later, Eddison's burger was done and my spit was inside of it.  
"Here you are. I'm sorry for the wait."  
Eddie smirked and took a large bit of his burger.  
I had to hold my laughter in by pretending I was coughing. When I was calm again I asked, "Is that all you need?"  
There were a few nods and mutters of "Yeah." I nodded once again and started waiting on other customers.  
Everything was fine.  
Until a bellowing voice called out, "Martin! Your assistance is needed!"  
Eddie Miller was obviously out to get me today.  
All heads turned towards Eddie, who was lounging back in his chair, his hamburger was completely gone. I quickly apologized to an elderly woman and her grandchildren and raced back to Eddie's table, staring at nothing but the ground.  
"Get. Out. Now!" Cecilia boomed. I always hated when she got mad. Word World ||| seemed to start.  
"Cecilia, it's alright," I whispered.  
"I've got this," she muttered to me. Cecilia turned back to the guys. "I told you to leave!"  
Everyone stood up except for Eddie.  
"Why should I have to go?" he asked, pretending he was innocent.  
"Because I said so," she shot back.  
Fabian grabbed his arm and pulled him out of seat. He thrust him into Jerome and Mick's arms. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and handed the money to Cecilia.  
"I'm sorry about him," he whispered to me. He took out a few extra pounds to me. I glared amazed at the tip he had just left me.  
"Thank you," I whispered.  
He shrugged and left with the rest of the guys. I smiled at the money and slipped it into my blue uniform pocket.

* * *

**Thanks so very much for the wonderful response to the story! Gah! I love you guys so much!  
P.S. Does anyone watch the new show Bobby Lockwood is in? "Wolfblood" It's so good! **


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the roof far above me and groaned. I rolled onto my side and snuck a quick peek at the clock. The bright green numbers confirmed my fear. It was 3:22 in the morning and I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.  
I rolled off the side of my bed and quickly changed into a red and white striped shirt and red jeans. I slipped on my pair of Converse and a jacket. I twisted my hair into a high ponytail. I shoved the key to my flat into my messenger bag and headed out the door.  
Raindrops fell gently from the sky while the smell greeted me as an old friend. I grinned and walked down the small, hidden path that I had made myself. When I reached the end, I took a sharp right and headed towards Val's.  
You would think that after spending several hours there each day I would be sick of it, but I'm actually not. I love Val's. The atmosphere was amazing and it always smelt like hamburgers and fries.  
The best part? It was open twenty-four hours a day; perfect for when I couldn't sleep.  
When I opened the door, the aroma swept past me. I grinned as I walked towards the bar where a few waitresses were placing their orders in.  
"Hey Nina!" one of the waitresses, Reese called. She had long, wavy black hair that cascaded down her shoulders towards her middle back. Her eyes are a piercing chocolate brown color.  
"Hey," I replied as I set my things down. "Do you need help with anything?"  
"I think we're good," she replied placing a cup of coffee in front of an older man with graying hair. "Thanks though."  
I nodded and sat down on the bright red barstool. I pulled out my sketchbook, pencil, and a large pack of colored Sharpie markers.  
"Oh! We actually get to see the artist's work in action!" squeaked the young girl behind the counter. Her name was Ellie. She had short brown hair that was cut into a stylish bob. A few untamed strands of hair always seemed to be dancing around her head. A bright smile was always plastered across her face. She had kind aqua blue eyes.  
I grinned. "You say that like I'm fantastic."  
"Maybe because you are!" another waitress, Olivia, cut in. Olivia was different than all the other waitresses here. She was more of the sly, secretive type. She had long black hair that she normally wore in a loose ponytail. Even then you could see hints of bright red hair streaks that she colored into it. Her large hazel eyes always seemed to be moving. She was always glancing around and could never stay focused for long. Most people say that she was ADD, but no one was positive.  
Olivia was only a few years older than me, but I could that she had been through more. She had scars covering her arms and a few bruises here and there. No one knew what happened to her. I had tried to ask several times, but she would always grunt and change the subject. Soon I just gave up.  
"You should really try and talk Sam about painting a mural," Reese suggested.  
Sam, or Samantha, was the owner of Val's. She named it after her twin sister, Valerie, who had wanted to be a chef. Valerie had died about ten years ago from breast cancer.  
Sam was in her mid fifties. She had short black hair and forest green eyes. She had an amazing sense of humor and could make even the most solemn people laugh. Sam always brightened my day just by walking through the door.  
"What could I possibly draw?" I questioned.  
"Anything," answered Olivia. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here anyway? You have school tomorrow. You should be home, in bed."  
"Olivia is right. Sweetie, you need sleep," Ellie added.  
"How am I supposed to get sleep when my eyes won't close? My brain will not rest."  
"You're eyes technically close when you blink. Sleeping is just like blinking... but you keep your eyes closed," Reese answered.  
"Reese, that didn't make any sense," Olivia replied. I nodded in agreement.  
"Well you know what I mean!" she huffed.  
"I don't think she does. None of us do," Olivia said. I grinned.  
Reese groaned and brought the coffee pot to a waiting customer.  
"So... what are you drawing today?" Ellie asked.  
"No idea," I sighed. I flipped through all my old projects. Flowers, people, more nature scenes, a few fleur de lis, and even more flowers. Finally I landed on my latest, and unfinished, project.  
The outside of Val's.  
I suddenly recalled a few weeks ago, when I started this project. I had arrived early, and had a few minutes to spare. I decided to draw the first thing I saw.  
Val's.  
I quickly sketched the basic design then started elaborating on it. I added all the places that were rusting and all the dents that have somehow appeared.  
"Finish that one," Reese whispered from over my shoulder.  
I spun around and saw her staring at me and my drawings.  
"It's really good," she added. "It looks exactly like this place."  
"You think?"  
"Oh yeah. You added all the dents this old place has."  
I titled my head to the side. "It's alright."  
"Alright?! It's brilliant!" she yelled.  
"What is?" Ellie asked.  
"Val's," Reese replied. Confusion was painted all over Ellie's face. She stared at both if us. "Nina's picture of it," she said, clearing up all of Ellie's wonder.  
"Oh! Let me see!" she squealed. I held up my picture for her to see. She started squealing more and much louder. "It's beautiful!"  
"Thanks," I whispered, feeling color rush to my cheeks.  
"It is," Olivia added. I smiled at her. She gave a gentle smile back.  
I was going to continue thanking them, but the bell at the front door dinged and a new customer came in.  
But he had already been here today.  
It was none other than Fabian Rutter.

* * *

**So sorry about last chapter. At first, I posted a chapter of "An Unexpected Appointment" my Doctor Who fanfiction instead of the correct chapter. Oops!  
Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story. If not, it gets better.  
And if you like Doctor Who, please do me a favor at read "An Unexpected Appointment." **

**Thanks for reading! I love you all! :^D**


	4. Chapter 4: I'M REALLY BAD AT THIS OKAY

Fabian made his way over to the counter and plopped down into a bright red barstool next to me.

"How may I help you?" Ellie asked.

"I'll have a coffee. Thanks," he said, flashing an award winning smile. I frowned and stood up.

"Let me help," I silently begged Reese.

"I don't understand you," she huffed. "Take this to the student sitting in the far corner," she said and thrust a large cup of coffee in my hand.

I made my way over to a girl sitting at a booth with papers scattered everywhere. I placed their coffee in front of them. She looked up and smiled at me. The girl had long brown hair and large brown eyes.

"Thanks," she replied and turned back to her papers.

"Long night?" I asked.

"Excruciating," she groaned.

"What're you studying?"

"History of communication, media, and popular music," she replied.

"Sounds fun," I smirked.

"I hate it. I just want to produce movies."

"Well that's really awesome."

"Yeah but this is taking forever. I kinda want to give up but then I would prove a point to an old teacher of mine."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She told me I would never be able to produce movies. She always thought I was a failure."

"J.K Rowling's teacher said that she shouldn't write fantasy books because she would never make any money," I replied.

She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm Joy," she said reaching out her hand.

"Nina," I said, shaking her hand. "Do you need any help studying?"

"I would never put you through that kind of pain."

I laughed. "It's not a problem. I'm always up to learning new things."

"Well thanks," I replied sitting on the opposite side of her. I picked up a few sheets of her notes and started calling out questions.

Almost an hour later, Joy and I found ourselves laughing more than we were ever studying. We were almost falling asleep on top of all of our work and couldn't hold our eyes open much longer.

"Thank you for all of your help," Joy stated as she swept all of her paper and books away in a bag.

"It's no problem," I replied. Seconds later, I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from yawning. "I hope you ace your test."

"As do I. I hope you get some sleep."

"I'll be alright."

Standing up, Joy handed me a few bills for her coffee. "I hope we can meet up sometime."

"Yeah," I replied. "That sounds great."

"Thanks again. I'll see you around," she said with a smile before turning on her heel and leaving.

I yawned and made my way back up to Ellie. It took me a few seconds, but I realized that Fabian was no longer sitting there. I glanced around the diner and noticed him sitting in the far right corner, his head almost trapped in a book. There were only two more people in the entire place. One was a teenager, just sipping hot chocolate and scrolling on his phone while the other was a businessman, decked out in a full suit, quickly getting a coffee to go.

"Tired yet?" Ellie asked when I sat down at the bar. I just shrugged. "Wanna help me with one more thing before I kick you out of here and send someone to make sure you get home?"

I chuckled. "What would that be?"

"Please bring this drink to that boy over there," she practically begged, nodding towards Fabian. "I know you hate him or something, but you just have to drop it off."

I sighed and grabbed the cup off the counter and took off towards him. He didn't even look up when I placed the cup down next to him. Leaning over, I glanced at his other mug to see that it was empty. Grasping it, I picked it up and turned on my heel to make my way back to the counter to say my goodbyes.

A hand grabbed my arm, however, forcing me to a stop. I tumbled backward and the mug toppled to the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"I'm so sorry," I heard Fabian sputter behind me. "I swear I didn't mean that."

"It's fine," I murmured. "I'll clean it."

"I just wanted to ask you for something. I promise."

"It's okay. This isn't the first cup to break," I sighed. "What did you need?"

"I was just going to ask for a piece of toast," he replied.

"Is that all?"

"I also need a broom."

"Pardon?"

"To clean all this mess up," he added. "If you can get my toast, I'll get the pieces." I chuckled softly. "I'm being quite serious."

"Well you don't need to do that. It isn't much to pick up," I took a step away. "I'll get the toast also."

"Thanks," Fabian said.

"It's what I do," I replied, walking off.

"What happened back there?" Ellie asked.

"I just need a piece of toast," I sighed. "and a broom."

"Closet over there," she replied, pointing to a door on the other side of the diner. I nodded and trudged there and grabbed it.

"I can do it. I did make the mess," Fabian said.

"There's one thing you can do for me," I replied.

"What would that be?"

"Read your book and stop asking to help. I've got it under control."

"That's actually two things," he said with a chuckle.

I couldn't keep myself from grinning and laughing. "Well I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"I'm smarter than that, Nina."

"I should've seen that coming." I knelt down and began grabbing all the larger pieces and threw them in a nearby trashcan. As they fell out of my hand, one tumbled to the ground. Sighing, I leaned down and grabbed it. Not paying much attention to the sharpness of the shard, one stabbed my palm and I yelped out in pain.

"Are you alright?" Fabian instantly asked.

I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing next to me. I nodded. "It's alright. Just a bit of blood."

"Let me see." I reluctantly held out my hand for him to see. A small trail of blood was falling from my hand. I bit my lip as he examined it. "Why don't you go and clean it? I'll finish with this mess."

"It's fine."

"Nina, go wash it before it gets any worse."

I sighed. "Fine." I stalked off towards the bathroom and tugged on the door handle. Before I stepped inside I glanced over my shoulder and saw him sweeping. A sly grin crept across my face.

Suddenly he glanced over at me. Instead of moving away like I should've done, I just stood there with a grin on my face. He, however, smiled back, making me feel much less stupid.

* * *

**Don't mind me. I'm just trying to post this before people become even more angry with me. **

**I know it's bad. It honestly shouldn't be posted, but it's just a filler. The masquerade dance thing _should _begin next chapter. Please don't hurt me if it isn't. I'll try my hardest to make it interesting. Oh my. **


End file.
